A day in the life of the Hudsons
by LeaMIsMyLove
Summary: Finn and Rachel are happily married and have a family of their own, but 4 kids can be a bit of a challenge sometimes... story is better than summery
1. Goodmorning!

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you so much on the reviews I already got on my other story!**

**Anyway here's a new story! It's just a couple of one shots of the Hudson household.**

**Let me know what you think (:**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

beep beep beep, the alarm went off and Finn Hudson yawned and slammed on the alarmclock, mumbled something about getting back to sleep and closed his eyes again.

'O no mr Hudson you're not going back to sleep' said his beautiful wife and he rolled over to see her lying there smiling up to him

'Do you not remember what day it is today?'

'o crap! did I forget something? uhmm.. our anniversary, your birthday?' said Finn worried

' o sweet lord... no! it's the first day of school of your youngest daughter remember? now get some clothes on before she comes running in and then finds her parents in bed naked cause I'm not gonna explain what sex is to her at age 4' said Rachel

'fine fine' said Finn while getting out of bed and putting his PJ's on and then crawled back into bed with his wife and just when he had layed down again the door opened and a little brown haired girl came running in

'MOMMY, DADDY WAKE UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!' she yelled excited while she jumped on her parents bed

'We were already up Lilly and it's only kindergarten you know that right?' said Finn while he rubbed his eyes

'It's still school! and I'm gonna make a lot of friends I hope!' said Lilyl still jumping on her parents bed

'everyone's gonna want to be your friend' said Rachel while she grabbed Lilly, pulled her on her lap and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'why don't you wake up the others and then I'm gonna make breakfast okay?'

'sure can I have pancakes?' said Lilly while she looked at Rachel with puppydogeyes she knew no one could resist those

'okay fine1 but only today cause it's your first day' said Rachel laughing

'yaaaaaay' said Lilly and she ran out of the room to wake up the others

'you do know what you've just asked right? Lilly waking up the others is like creating an earthquake this is not gonna end well...' said Finn

'yeah well they have t get up anyway and now that the summervacation is over they're more lazy than usual maybe it won't be so bad...' said Rachel and then they heard a scream

'AAAARGHH LILLY GET OUT OF MY ROOM I'M SO CLOSE AT THROWING A TROPHY AT YOUR HEAD'

'or maybe I was wrong' said Rachel and she saw a giggling Lilly running past their room

'Lilly what did you do?' said Finn and Lilly came back and said 'I did nothing' and then went on with waking up her siblings as Rachel went downstairs to make breakfast. After a few minutes she suddenly heard a cry and she saw Finn rush to the bathroom where the cry came from. In the bathroom stood an angry 16 year old girl and a crying Lilly

'give me my stuffed animals back' said Lilly crying

'ONLY if you promise never to throw a glass of water over my head again when you have to wake me up !' said the 16 year old girl

'I...I promise' said Lilly

'MARIA BARBRA HUDSON what is the meaning of this?' said Finn

'I was just learning Lilly a lesson NOT to fool with me!' said Maria with an aditude that she could've only gotten from her mother Maria was the spitting image of Rachel from the inside as from the outside, Rachel was determent to give their first daughter a Broadway name and Maria was kinda the only name Finn had agreed with, he didn't want his daughter to be named Fanny or something and since Rachel got to choose the name of their daughter he'd have to deal with the name Maria Barbra he didn't really matter though he thought it was a beautiful name.

'Lilly you can't just dump water on someone when you want them to wake up!' said Finn 'and Maria you can't take your sisters stuffed animals you know how precious they are to her'

'okay FINE you can have Finchel back but DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!' said Maria and she gave Lilly her penguin back, Lilly had named him Finchel since she once heard her uncly Kurt mention it and she thought it was a cute name for her penguin.

'Well this morning is sure off with a good dtart' said Finn 'Are the others awake yet?'

'Well I know Chris is but he's still in his bed and I think I just saw Noah walk into your room' said Maria 'Can you now leave please? I have to use the bathroom'

Finn walked to his and Rachels room and saw his 8 year old son lying there in their bed, he was asleep again. Noah loved his parents bed it was so big and you could just drown in it. They had both picked out the name Noahthey both loved the name and since Puck was a very close friend of them they decided to name their youngest son after one of their best friends.

'Hey kiddo' said Finn and he woke his son up 'summer's over you have to go to school again'

'I don't wanna go to school' said Noah with a tired voice

'I know, but you have to now go downstairs mommy made pancakes' and suddenly Noah got up

'pancakes?' said Noah and his eyes went big, one thing all his kids had in comment was that they all had their fathers appetite

Noah sprinted down and bumped into his older brother on his way downstairs

'Woah hold on lil' bro you'll trip' said his older brother Chris laughing and they went downstairs together

Rachel and Finn had 4 kids, the oldest were Chris and Maria, they were twins, Rachel got them when she just got out of NYADA, they were a little afraid that it would influence her chances on Broadway but a year after the birth of her twins she landed on Broadway as Elphaba in Wicked. Their second son came when the twins were 8. Their life was filled with joy they wanted it to 3 children but when Rachel got pregnant 4 years after the birth of their second son they couldn't be happier, when Lilly was born their family was complete. Maria Barbra Hudson was the spitting image of her mother (as was told before) when Chrisopher William Hudson was the spitting image of his father but with brown curly hair, Noah Burt Hudson and Lilly Carole Hudson both were a perfect mix of Rachel and Finn Noah looked more like Finn and Lilly more like Rachel but from the inside Noah was more like Rachel and Lilly more like her Dad.

'Are that pancakes?' asked Chris when he walked into the kitchen

'they sure are' said Rachel smiling and she gave her two sons a plate of pancakes

'thanks mom' they said both before eating the pancakes like the war could break any moment

'slow down or you'll get sick' warned their mother while she smiled from the inside when she saw how much her sons were like their father

'Maddie just texted me that uncle Kurt will bring us to school' said Maria as she walked downstairs with her phone in her hands

'Sure' said Rachel 'why are you dressed in your ballet clothes woth sweat pants?'

'Because neither one of my parents have dancing genes and since I want to pass ballet with AT LEAS have to take extra ballet lessons' said Maria sighing

'You and your abition, why all the stress?' said Chris who clearly did not understand why she wanted to be a straigh A student when she could also pass her exams with C's

'Do I have to remind you that I was on Broadway since I was 8? and that I'm currently playing my third part in a Broadwaymusical and that I have to get good grades in order to have a good career?' said Maria

'Sorry sis but I'm nothing like you and Mom, you need to relax, take a few days of your show' said Chris

'I can not take a few days off that will get me fired!' said Maira 'I've always wanted to play Lucy in 13 the musical and now that I finally got the part I'm NOT gonna blow my chances'

'wow relax just wanted to help...' said Chris a little offended

Rachel chuckled as she saw how her daughter had the same ambition as her

'So Chris you'll join Glee again this year?' asked Rachel

'Sure I mean it's fun' said Chris and he shrugged 'And we are totally gonna kick ass at sectionals this year'

'Language Chris!' said Rachel 'And you don't know that the other groups good be really talented also...'

'Like mine for example' said Maria smirking

'I thought your Glee club wasn't allowed to compete cause you're on a school that only has professional teacher who are all Broadway performers and actors?' said Rachel. The twins both went to different schools, Chris went to a normal school when Maria went to the New York Highschool of Performing Arts (made that name up) it was a private school that prepaired you for the showbiz, most kids on that school had parents who were already on Broadway or who were actors or singers. Her Glee club wasn't allowed to perform since their Glee club teacher was an old Broadway performer and they weren't allowed to get professional help in order to compete.

'I know but we have a new Glee club teacher this year, it's someone who's not from Broadway or a professional or something' said Maria 'His name is William Shuester or something, he's from Ohio they say he's been asked to teach us cause his Glee club has had the most national titles in the history of show choir'

'wait... William Shuester?' said Rachel

'yeah?! what, you know him?' asked Maria

'He was your Dad and mine old Glee club teacher!' said Rachel excited 'you should invite him here sometimes!'

'Maybe... it'd be weird though... although maybe if he likes me I'll get more solos' said Maria and she clapped her hands. Just then Finn came downstairs with a giggling Lilly on his neck who was hitting on his head woth Finchel

'Daddy let me goho!' demanded Lilly

'fine! but next time you have to listen to me okay?' said Finn grinning and he put her down

'of course Daddy' said Lilly and she hugged his leg and then ran to her Mommy

'MOMMY! can I have pancakes PLEASE?' begged Lilly

'Sure go sit at the table with the other baby girl I'll be right with you' said Rachel smiling, all their kids had nicknames Lilly was baby girl, Noah was kiddo, Chris was buddy and Maria was star (of course). Marias phone started buzzing

'ow that's uncle Kurt and Madison I've gotta go bye everyone' said Maria as she got up and grabbed her bag and she went to her dad and give him a kiss on the cheek

'bye Dad' she said and she did the same with her Mom

'bye Mom'

'tell them I said hi and ask Kurt if they want to come over friday night for diner' said Rachel

'sure' said Maria and she rushed out

'I should go too' said Chris and he grabbed his bag 'bye everyone'

'bye Chris be safe and try not to get in a fight okay?' said Rachel being the overprotevctive mother she was

'no promises' said Chris smiling as he walked out

Finn and Rachel helped their other two kids to get some clothes on and then drove them to school, after dropping Noah at school they went to Lilly's kindergarten

'Remember to be nice to everyone' said Rachel

'Of course mommy' said Lilly and she hugged her and Rachel was tearing up

'I love you so much baby girl' said Rachel crying

'No tears Mommy I'm gonna be fine I'm a big girl' said Lilly proud

'Of course you are' said Rachel 'now saw goodbye to daddy'

'bye daddy' said Lilly as she ran to Finn and hugged his legs as tight as she could

'Be good baby girl I love you forever' said Finn and he hugged her then Lillys teacher came and Lilly and her teacher walked to class together

'They grow up so fast' said Rachel sighing and Finn pulled her in a hug 'I know but we have the perfect family' said Finn and he gave her hair a kiss

'Come on let's go home, my shift doesn't start until 1 am and I know you're free today' said Finn smirking

'Is sex the only thing you can think about?' said Rachel smiling

'We never have sex sweetheart, we make love that's something different' said Finn and he gave her his special half smile

'I love you so much' said Rachel and she kissed him

'I love you too, forever' said Finn when they broke the kiss

'Faithfully' said Rachel smiling

**Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. A new surprise

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I already got on my other chapter!**

**enjoy this one :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (sadly) (forgot to mention this in the first chapter so this one counts for two chapters :))**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

Finn came home at 5 that day, he had a short day at work after work he'd picked Noah up from school. Lilly and Rachel were already home, Chris had football practice and Maria had rehearsals for her Broadway show.

'We're home' yelled Finn when him and Noah came in. They saw Lilly rushing out of her room to them, but Rachel was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey baby girl' said Finn smiling as he picked Lilly up and gave her a kiss on the cheek 'Where's your mommy?'

'Mommy is doing strange, she picked me up from school, then I went to play with Finchel and she locked herself up in the bathroom' said Lilly 'she's been there for an hour now'

Finn put Lilly down 'Why don't you two go play then I'll check on mommy'

'kay kay' said both of them and then ran away to play. Finn walked to the bathroom and he heard crying.

'Rachel, Rach please open the door, what's wrong baby?' asked Finn worried. Rachel opened the door and Finn came in, and what he saw broke his heart. He saw his wife sitting on the bathroom floor all curled up like a ball holding a white stick.

'Is that...?' said Finn and his eyes went big. His wife turned her head to face him and he saw her eyes were red from crying

'yes' she said 'I'm pregnant' the last part she whispered and she started crying again. Finn pulled her into his arms 'It's gonna be okay baby it's gonna be alright' said Finn who was also shocked to find out he was going to be a father again

'How is it going to be alright?' said Rachel crying 'We planned on having 3 kids and now we're gonna have a 5th I don't know if I can go through the whole preganancy thing and labour again it's so hard, I just wanted to focus on Broadway now but I guess I can forget that for the next year'

'Love listen to me' said Finn and she lifted her head to look him in the eye 'You're Rachel Hudson, 5 time Tony award winner, you played Elphaba, Fanny, Maria and Christine on Broadway. You can do this babe and I'll be there for you I'm gonna be there all the time to bring you strange food you're craving, to massage your feet and back when they hurt, to hold your hand through labour and to make sure you know you're the most beautiful woman on earth every day'

'I love you so much' said Rachel 'I have no idea what I'd have to do without you'

'I love you too' said Finn and he gave her a kiss on the lips

'What about the kids?' said Rachel 'When are we gonna tell them?'

'Tonight' said Finn 'After diner'

'Do you think they'll be okay with it?' asked Rachel, she knew how much her kids loved attention especially the girls and with another kid they'd get less attention than they were used to.

'I'm sure they'll have to get used to the idea of another baby but I'm sure they'll love it' said Finn smiling

'Guys if you'll want to sit down around the table, your mom and I have something to tell you' said Finn

'ARE WE FINALLY GONNA GET OUR OWN SWIMMING POOL?!' asked Lilly excited

'sweetie we live in a New York apartment where would we have to fit a swimming pool?' asked Rachel laughing

'I'll give up my room! anything for a swimming pool' said Lilly

'No baby girl we're not gonna get a swimming pool' said Finn smiling 'yoiur mther and I want to tell you that...'

'You're gonna have another baby brother or sister' said Rachel

'wait you mean you're...' said Maria

'yes I'm pregnant' said Rachel a little afraid of the reaction of her kids she knew how sensitive they could be

'o my god Mom that's amazing!' said Maria 'I'm SO excited!' and she went over to them to hug both of her parents

'I'm happy for you both and I'm pretty excited too, as long as you won't have another Rachel Hudson, two is enough already' said Chris grinning while looking at his mother and his twin who both looked at him with an offended expression on their faces

'Are you still gonna play football with me Dad?' said Noah

'Yes of course kiddo!' said Finn

'Than it's okay' said Noah, then suddenly then heard a door slam. It was the door of Lillys room.

'Let me go check on her'said Rachel and she went to Lillys room. When she opened the door she saw her youngest daughter lying on her bed, crying.

'Hey baby girl what's wrong?' asked Rachel and she sat down on Lillys bed

'You're gonn ahve a new baby, you're not gonna love me anymore' said Lilly while she turned around to face Rachel

'Baby girl where did you get that idea? I'm not gonna love you or your siblings any less than I love you now' said Rachel 'You, your siblings and your Dad are the most important people in my life and now snother important person is coming but that won't make me love you any less. I'll always love you and you'll always be my little baby girl'

'Really? said Lilly 'you really won't love me less?'

'Of course not' said Rachel

'You have to promise!' said Lilly 'Pinky swear!'

'Okay baby girl, I'll pinky swear to never love you any less just because we'll have another baby' said Rachel and then her daughter hugged her and she hugged her back

'I love you Mommy' said Lilly

'I love you too baby girl' said Rachel and she kissed her daughters head

**Sorry for the short chapter! next one will be longer**

**Please review cause I NEED YOUR OPINION! :)**

**Thank you for reading **

**xxx**


	3. Telling the Andersons

**Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews I already got on my other chapter!**

**enjoy this one :)**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (If I would Brody and Finns new love interest wouldn't exist and Finchel would still be together (in NYC))**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

It was friday night and the Andersons were coming over for diner. It was always crazy when they came over but everyone always loved it. Rachel was cooking diner when the bell rang.

'I WANT TO OPEN THE DOOR!' said an overexcited Lilly (well when wasn't Lilly excited?)

'uncle Kurt, uncle Blaine!' yelled Lilly

'Lil please can you speak a little softer? it's great to see you too but you ahve the same loud voice as your mom' said Kurt laughing

'HEY MY VOICE ISN'T THAT LOUD!' yelled Rachel from the kitchen

'Did you just hear yourself?' asked Kurt and he put Lilly down

'Hey lilly pad' said Blaine and he gave her a kiss on head head. He had wanted to hug her if it wasn't for the baby that lay in his arms.

'How is Luke doing?' asked Lilly as she patted the little babys head softly

'He's fine' said Blaine smiling 'Do you want to hold him later?'

'Sure' said Lilly and her eyes went big, she loved babys.

'UNCLE KURT', UNCLE BLAINE' yelled Maria as she ran downstairs and launched herself at Kurt

'If it isn't my favorite Broadway niece' said Kurt smiling

'I'm also your only niece who is on Broadway' said Maia grinning 'But I'll still take it as a compliment'

'You do that' said Kurt smiling

'You ARE coming to my opening night right?' said Maria 'It's next week, I'm so excited!'

'OF COURSE my daughter is in it too remember?! I remember your mothers opening night when she played Elphaba in Wicked, it was her first Broadway show ever and she was so nervous she said she didn't want to go on stage' said Kurt

'WAIT... mom and not wanted to go on stage? well she was REALLY nervous then' said Maria giggling as she remmebered how much her mother loved the Broadway stage.

'It was a disaster' said Kurt 'Luckely she did go on stage and everything went perfect'

'When isn't anything my Mom does perfect?' said Maria and she looked at her mother who was prepairing diner in the kitchen. Maria adored her mother, her mother was her inspiration and idol, together with Barbra Streisand fo course. They did everything together, they went shopping together, they watched musicals together, everything they loved they did together. Rachel had been watching musicals with Maria since he was a baby, she used to lie on her mothers lap while she was watching a musical, when she was 2 she saw her Mom perform on Broadway and from that moment on she knew she wanted to be on Broadway too and slowely she had grown into a young Rachel Berry.

'Where is Maddie?' asked Maria, Madison was the oldest daughter of Kurt and Blaine and she was also 16. They had been best friends since they were born. Madison (just like the other kids of Kurt and Blaine) was born through surrogate and Madison went after her father Kurt, she also loved Broadway and unlike her father she'd been on Broadway since a young age, just like Maria. Maria and Madison both played in the musical 13, Maria as Lucy and Madison as Patrice.

'She's coming in a minute, she forgot to bring you the dvd she borrowed from you' said Kurt

'Sure' said Maria 'Hey Rose how are you?'

'I'm fine' said Rose, she was only 5 and she was a little shy.

'Why don't you go play with Lilly?' said Kurt

'yaaaay I love playing with Rose!' said Lilly and she took Rose up to her room

Rachel just came in the room to put a bowl of salad on the diner table

'I'm sorry I was just really busy with diner' said Rachel and she gave Kurt and Blaine a hug and kissed both of them on the cheek 'awe, look at little Luke, he's growing so fast'

'Yeah I know before you know it they're teenagers' said Blaine

'Tell me about it' said Rachel smiling then they heard the bell ring

'That's Maddie I'll open the door' said Maria as she jumped up and went to open the door they heard someone sing 'GOODMORNING BALTIMORE!'

and then they heard Maria finish 'EVERY DAY'S LIKE AN OPEN DOOR!' Kurt and Rachel smiled about their daughters love for Broadway.

'THAT'S ENOUGH SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A NICE DINER HERE' they heard a voice say

'sorry Mr Roberts we just couldn't help ourselfs' said Maria grinning

'Stupid artists' said Mr Roberts and Maira and Madison went inside

'Here I brought back your movie' said Madison

'It was about to get time you had it for like a year!' said Maria

'2 months actually' said Madison 'And you come over at least 5 times a week you could've thought of it yourself'

'It's not my fault you wanted to borrow it' said Maria and she gave her best friend a friendly punch on her arm. A few minutes after that Finn, Chris and Noah came in

'Hye Kurt hey Blaine' said Finn as he gave them a 'man' hug 'hey Luke, wow he's so big already'

'Yeah they grow up fast' said Blaine

'Hey uncle Blaine!' said Noah and he ran to his favorite uncle and hugged him tight

'Hey kiddo' said Blaine 'how are you?'

'I'm great Daddy, Chris and I just went to a football came and it was totally awesome' said Noah

'Yeah it was they totally kicked ass' said Chris

'Language Chris!' said Rachel

'Sorry mom' said Chris and he kissed his mothers cheeck, although he would never admit it, his mother was the most important person in his life.

'Okay everyone diner is ready' yelled Rachel and the kids who were upstairs came down

'Yummy food! I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!' said Lilly

'Well let's not do that' said Rachel smiling, only Maria was a vegan, the rest of her kids all loved meat

'uhhmm... before we start to eat Rachel and I have something to say to you guys' said Finn

'Well I'm curious' said Kurt

'I'm pregnant' said Rachel while she waited for their reaction

**Wow 2 chapters in a day!**

**Please tell me what you think cause your reviews are welcome! :)**

**xxx**


	4. Old friends and new meetings

**Sorry for not uploading but here's another chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything!**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

**Normal POV**

'RACHEL BARBRA HUDSON! HAVE YOU NEVER HEARD OF CONTRACEPTION?' yelled Kurt who clearly didn't expect to hear this. Finn chuckled.

'O no mister Hudson you're next! you did this to her! she was supposed to focus on Broadway now!' said Kurt

'Well me and Rachel are happy we get to add another memeber to the family' said Finn proudly and he wrapped his arms around Rachels waist

'Congratulations to both of you!' said Blaine and he hugged both 'Kurt you need to calm down'

'Okay well maybe this isn't as bad as I thought... now I'll get to dress more people' said Kurt smiling

'Hey you're not getting to dress me!' said Chris

'And me!' added Noah who felt really cool cause he copied his brother

'I love being dressed by uncle Kurt!' said Lilly

'Finally SOMEONE in this house who aproves of my sense of fashion!' said Kurt dramatically 'Anyway congrats to you all'

'Mommy' said Lilly 'Where do babies come from?' Kurt started laughing

'Good luck explaining that to your kid'

'Well when you're old enough and you're married and a mommy and a daddy love eachother then a baby grows' said Rachel wondering if Lilly thought this was enough

'Where does a baby grow then?' said Lilly who was serious about this cause she wanted to know everything in order to be a good sister

'It grows in Mommy's tummy' said Finn while she rubbed Rachels stomach

'Did Mommy eat a baby?' asked a wide eyed Lilly. Maria laughed

'No silly it just grows there mom didn't eat a baby she's a vegan remember?'

'Right...' said Lilly and they all started laughing because of the innocence of little Lilly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxX

The next day in school Maria was walking through the dance department, her school had 4 departments, a singing department (there they had auditoriums and recording studios), an acting department (there they had a theatre, scenery and theatre practice rooms, a normal school department (there they had regular classes like maths, english, spanish etc.) and a dancing department (There they had ballrooms and dancing rooms). Seeing the fact she just had balletclass she walked through the halls of the dance department, she saw all the classes that were still busy with working on their dances and then she saw an empty classroom with a girl in it. The girl was gorgeous, she had a tanned skin, Maria also had a tanned skin she had her mothers skintone but this girls skin was a little darker, and red hair it was the kind of red hair that couldn't be naturally, you could see her hair was dyed it had a deep dark red color but she rocked the look. Her moves were amazing and she was by far the best dancer Maria had ever seen in her school. Maria stopped and just stared at her moving, she was dancing light but at the same time everything was coordinated, she had the dancing ability of a profesional dancer. The girl didn't see her though cause the windows were made from special glass, when you were in the room it was a mirror but when you were outside it was just a window. That way the students wouldn't get distracted by people who walked by and who were looking at them. When the girl was done with her dance routine Maria walked into the room, she wanted to know who the girl was.

'Uhmm... hi' said Maria when she walked in, the girl looked.

'Hi' said the girl and she put her attention back to her phone _Well that is rude _thought Maria

'You were amazing' said Maria 'I couldn't help but watch, you have some serious talent'

'So you finally noticed me?' said the girl

'What do you mean?' said Maria

'I've been in yor class for 2 months now and you've never even noticed me' said the girl

'I'm so sorry I've never noticed you before... but I;m sure your not in my dancing class, I mean I would have noticed you if you were...' said Maria

'That's right' said the girl 'I'm in the dancing for profesionals class'

'O my god really?1 that is so cool' said Maria smiling

'Thanks' said the girl 'I'm Nanna by the way, Nanna Lopez'

'Beautiful name' said Maria 'I'm...'

'Maria Hudson' said Nanna 'Yeah I know your Mom is a Broadway legend and you are the best at all you classes, well except dancing'

'ho... how did you know?' said Maria

'Who doesn't know?' said Nanna 'Everyone talks about you and wants to be your friend well you're not fooling me, I don't want to be friends with someone who just randomely watches people dance and then after 2 months of classes with them finally decides to notice them'

'I'm sorry if I did anythign that offended you I seriously am!' said Maria

'Sure you are... just remember this I'm not gonna suck up to you like all those others do' said Nanna and she walked out of the classroom leaving Maria speechless.

Later that day in Glee club when Maria walked in she saw Nanna sitting there too _we're in Glee together?'_thought Maria and she fel ashamed cause she didn't notice the other students who weren't her friends.

'Okay guys this week I want you to do duets BUT your partner has to be from the same sex as you andit had to be about something nice so no hate songs!' said mr Shuester

'Me and Madison are going to do a duet that's for sure' said Maria while raising her hand and giving him her 100 watt Rachel Berry smile. Almost everyoe rolled their eyes.

'Sorry Maria but I'm picking your partners today' said mr Shuester 'And I want you to pair up with... Nanna'

'WHAT?' they both said

'Oh NO NO ME GUSTA1 mr Shue I'm not gonna pair up with some Broadway wannabe!' said Nanna

'EXCUSE ME?! I've been on Broadway since I was 8 years old so I'm NOT a wannabe' said Maria who was clearly offended

'WHatever midget, I know I'm way more talented than you' said Nanna and she crossed her arms

'Tsk are you a straight A student in almost every class? INCLUDING a major in musicaltheatre, theatre and vocal?' said Maria

'GIRLS stay calm!' said Will 'You two are going to doa duet and that's final!'

'Fine! but just so you know I'm way better than you and I bet I have more experience so I'M picking the song!' said Maria as they walked out of class

'OH NO! I'm NOT gonna sing a sappy Broadway song!' said Nanna

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxX

Later that night with diner Rachel asked her kids how their day was

'I met the most rude girl I've ever met today' said Maria 'Her name is Nanna Lopez and she thinks she's SO much better than me when I am CLEARLY more talented than her'

'Lopez? that name sounds familiar...' said Rachel

'Isn't that Santanas last name?' said Finn

'Yes it is! She's in New York?' said Rachel

'I have no idea what you're talking about but I did a little research and it turns out her parents own a big dance school here in Manhattan' said Maria

'What's the name?' asked Rachel

'I forgot... wait!' said Maria and she searched on her phone 'Here's their webite'

'That's Lillys dance school' said Rachel 'I never knew Santana owned a dance school in New York!'

'I love my dance school the teacher is really nice and she's a REALLY good dancer!' said Lilly

'What's your teachers name' asked Rachel

'Brittany Lopez' answered Lilly and Rachels face lit up

'I know them!' said Rachel

'You do?' asked Maria and she raised an eyebrow

'Yeah and don't worry her Mom had the same aditude towards me during highschool' said Rachel 'It would be nice to visit them again we haven'te seen them since we left highschool!'

'I have ballet class tomorrow'said Lilly 'You could come''

'Sure' said Rachel and they continued to have diner while Rachel thought about her last minute highschool friend Santana, they'd never met up after they'd left highschool, but now it was about to change.

**So what did you think? :)**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! **

**xxx**


	5. Old friends reunited

**Thank you SO much for all the kind reviews :)**

**Here's a new chapter so enjoy**

**I don't own anything**

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M!**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

That night when all the kids were asleep and Finn was taking a shower Rachel stood in front of her mirror and pulled her shirt up. _I can't believe there's another little baby growing inside of me _thought Rachel as she softly stroke her stomach, then she suddenly saw Finn stand behind her and he put his hands on her stomach over her hands

'You have no idea how happy you made me by giving me another perfect baby' said Finn and he kissed her neck, Rachel moaned

'Well you can sure show me how happy you are' said Rachel with a sexy tone. Finn picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and he laid her on the bed and started kissing her.

'You have no idea how much I still want you after all these yours' groaned Finn and hestarted kissing her neck and undid her shirt and her bra.

'You're still just as hot as you were when you were 18' and he kissed her chest all the way down to her stomach, Rachel moaned, pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the other side of the room. She started kissing his neck and wanted to roll him over so that she was on top but he said

'O no Mrs Hudson tonight I'm in charge' and he ripped of her pyjama shorts and his hand traveled down to her panties and he felt how wet she alreayd was.

'You like that baby?' said Finn and Rachel moaned

'Please Finn no teasing I need you now' moaned Rachel but Finn didn't listen to her and he cupped her breasts with his hands and started sucking on her nipples

'O MY god FINN stop please I need you now baby I wanna feel you!' groaned Rachel and she could feel by the tent in his pants that he wanted her just as bad, she started undoing his pants

'What did I tell you?' said Finn 'I'm in controle baby' but his pants were getting a little tight so he undid them for Rachel and threw them away.

'You happy now?' said Finn grinning adn he kissed her passionately

'Very happy' said Rachel and her hand travelled down to undo his underwear.

The next morning Rachel woke up from the alarmclock that went offm she groaned and slammed the alarm. SHe felt two strong arms wrapping more tight around her.

'Last night was awesome' groaned a tired Finn, Rachel rolled over to face Finn

'Thank you babe it was amazing you're getting better everytime' said Rachel and she winked. Then suddenly then heard a crash and a crying Noah. _And a new day has begun _thought Rachel as she got up to see what her children were doing now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Xx

That afternoon Rachel brought Lilly to balletclass, but instead of dropping her at the danceschool she went in with Lilly.

'I'm glad you can finally meet the other kids mommy' said Lilly 'They're really nice and some of the are good but I know I'm the best' Rachel smiled at her daughters confidence.

'I'm sure you are sweetheart' said Rachel

'This is the dressing room you can't come in' said Lilly

'It's okay honey have fun and be nice okay?' said Rachel 'I'll be here in 2 hours to pick you up again okay?'

'I love you mommy' said Lilly and she gave Rachel a tight hug

'I love you too baby girl' said Rachel 'Now go in there and show them your talent'

'Cause I'm a star' said Lilly proud and she walked into the dressing room. Rachel smiled cause she saw a little Rachel Berry in her youngest daughter. Rachel was looking around when she heard someone say 'Midget? is that really you? You haven't changed a thing you maybe look a little older but you could pass for a 20 year old!' said a voice behind her. Rachel turned around and saw the one and only Santana Lopez standing there.

'Santana? is that really you?' said Rachel and she walked towards her

'Yups it's me' said Santana, she looked amaizng she herself could pass for a 20 year old too.

'You look absolutely fantastic' said Rachel smiling.

'So what brought you to my danceschool hobbit?' asked Santana

'You're still using my old highschool nicknames?' sked Rachel

'Sorry can't help it it comes naturally' said Santana and she shrugged

'Well anyway I came here to bring my daughter to her balletclass' said Rachel

'So you did end up with frankenteen?' asked Santana smirking

'Yes I did and Finn and I are very happy together' said Rachel

'SO how many kids do you have? I mean I'm sure she's not the only one' said Santana

'We have 4 kids' said Rachel smiling.

'4 KIDS? how do you manage that? I have two and they're alreayd driving me crazy!' said Santana

'You married Brittany?' asked Rachel

'She's the love of my life' said Santana 'Let's go to my office I don't want some stranger to stalk us' and they walked to Santanas office

'It looks amazing' said Rachel the room was light blue and white with beautiful windows and not to mention a huge desk

'Have a seat' said Santana while she sat in her chair 'God I feel like coach Sylvester now'

'Kinda' said Rachel smiling 'So how did you end up in New York?'

'Well after a year of that stupud cheerleading college I had seen enough of it and I waned to go somewhere else. Start over somewhere where no one knew me, together with Britt. Britt graduated that year and we left to New York. You wouldn't belive it but she got into julliard, major dance. I studies economics and we decided to open a dance studio. I sometimes teach a class, ut Britt does most of the classes. We have two kids, two daughters.' said Santana

'Wow that's amazing!' said Rachel

'And what about you and Finnocence?' said Santana smirking

'Well after a year of being in the army Finn finally came to his senses and followed me to New York. He's a musicteacher in middle school. He's so cute with those kids it's just adorable. As I have already told you Finn and I have four kids and the fifth is on the way' said Rachel and she put her hand on her stomach

'Well congratulations then manhands' said Santana and then the heard the door being opened. A young girl who looked very much like Santana came in

'Sorry to interupt but mom do you know where my balletshoes are?' asked the girl

'How should I know Nanna? you always lose your stuff it's not my job to find them for you' said Santana then she sighed 'Britt has put them in your room on your desk you forgot them in danceclass again'

'Thanks mom' said Nanna smiling and then she saw who was sitting in the other chair 'Ow hi Mrs Hudson I didn't see you there' said Nanna nervous, she may hate her daughter but she would never dare to insult a Broadway legend.

'Hi Nanna right?' said Rachel and Nanna nodded 'I've heard much about you I heard you and my daughter are doing a duet in Glee?'

'Errmmm yes that was was mr Shue wanted us to do' said Nanna awkward cause she had no idea what Rachel Hudson was doing here. Did Maria say something bad about her?'

'Can't wait to hear it' said Rachel smiling _the best way of an attack is being nice _thought Rachel

'Well let you know when we have it prepared' said Nanna and she got out of the office

'God she's just like you' said Rachel adn she turned aroudn to face Santana

'Is that a compliment or...?' asked Santana with threatning eyes

'Yes of course1' said Rachel 'She's very beautiful'

'I know' said Santana and she thought about how much she loved her daughter.

'I should probably go now' said Rachel and she looked at the clock hanging above the desk and she saw they had been talking for almost 2 hours now 'I think Lilly is almost done'

'Sure' said Santana 'It was nice seeing you again Berry'

'It's Hudson Santana' said Rachel and she winked

'Right... Rachel Hudson' said Santana 'Can't get used to it...'

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had to rush it and I didn't want you guys to wait longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Next time Maria is going to have a very odd meeting with someone from Finchels past... STAY TUNED! :) **

**xxx**


	6. Meetings and confrontations

**Thank you SO much for all the kind reviews :)**

**Here's a new chapter so enjoy**

**I don't own anything**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

Rachel and Maria went grocery shopping and Maria was just getting milk when she heard someone behind her say

'Rachel Berry? Is that you?' she turned around to see an old man somewhere near the age of 40 standing there watching her

'Uhmm do I know you?' asked Maria

'I'm Brody, Brody Weston' said the man 'you don't remember me? well of course you don't, you ended up on Broadway... unlike me'

'I don't think I remember you' said Maria 'You look old though' Maria loved to anything that had something to do with acting including pretending to be her mother.

'Me? yeah I know I work at a bar now, Broadway didn't work out for me' said Brody 'But you you look amazing you can still pass for an 18 year old'

'beauty secret' said Maria

'So are you married or something?' asked Brody

'Uhmmm no I'm single' said Maria

'Me too... remember the fun we had when we dated? even though it was for a little while' said Brody with a sexy voice while he got closer to her but then they heard a voice say

'Oh there are you, what took you so long' said Rachel and then she saw an old familiar man, standing dangerously close to her daughter

'Brody is that you?' asked Rachel without emotion

'Wait... Rachel? but I thought... how?... there's two of you?' said Brody confused

'Let me introduce you to my daughter Maria Barbra Hudson' said Rachel with an angry voice cause she knew excactly what was going on. Her old NYADA fling was hitting on her daughter and he was twice her age! Sure they dated for a few weeks but it didn't mean anything to her, her heart always belonged to Finn and to be honest whenever her and Brody made out she pictured it was Finn...

'Dau... daughter?' said Brody 'You have a kid?'

'Four actually and the fifth is on the way' said Rachel as she put her hands on her stomach 'Me and Finn are very happy that we're gonna have another baby'

'Finn?' asked Brody with a disgusted voice he had never admit it to her but he hated Finn, he was the reason they had never had sex and that was the reason Brody had dated Rachel. 'You married that giant?'

'HEY that's my father you're talking about, I think you should go before I go to the police and inform them of someone named Brody Weston who was hitting on the 16 year old daughter of Rachel Berry and I'm sure you wouldn't want the last bit of your reputation to be ruined...' said Maria

'Yeah I have a meeting to go to anyway' said Brody who was still trying to impress Rachel

'About what colour the labels of your drinks are gonna be?' said Maria

'Uhmmm. sorry I gotta go' said Brody and he walked, almost ran away

'Yeah run and I don't ever wanna see your face again' yelled Rachel after him then she turned to Maria

'Are you okay sweetheart? Did he do anything to you?' asked Rachel worried

'No mom I'm fine! he was just REALLY annoying I can't believe you dated him!' said Maria

'Yehah I have no idea why I dated him either... I never even really liked him or anything... maybe it was just because I was all alone in New York...' said Rachel

'Thank god Dad came and saved you from that bastard' said Maria

'Your father has always been the love of my life Maria' said Rachel

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

'NOOOO!' yelled Finn angerily at the tv

'Is your team losing again sweetheart?' said Rachel and she walked up to Finn who was sitting in his chair the kids always called the chair 'Dads chair' cause he was the only one who was allowed to sit in it. It had been Christopher Hudsons chair.

'That stupid referee doesn't know the rules' said Finn while he pointed at the tv

'I think it's time for you to turn the tv off babe you're getting too stressed' said Rachel as she stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders

'But the game...' said Finn

'Your team is losing just accept it' said Maria who came into the living room eating a sandwich

'Well if I were in that team we wouldn't be losing' said Finn pouting

'I thought you gave your football dream up years ago?' said Maria teasing while poking his shoulder

'HEY I was a very good player' said Finn offended

'Suuuuuure' said Maria, then the bell rang. Rachel went to get it

'Hi Nanna' said Rachel when she had opened the door

'Hi Mrs Hudson, is Maria here?' asked Nanna

'You can call me Rachel dear and Maria is in the living room come in' said Rachel and she closed the door after Nanna. Nanna was amazed by the house of the Hudsons, it was very light and open. The walls were white and cream coloured and matched perfectly with the furniture. In a corner in the livingroom stood a black piano with a bunch of sheet music on it. Maria had just finished her sandwich and came out of the kitchen where she had put her empty plate

'Oh hey Nanna' said Maria 'Mom we're just gonna practice upstairs okay?'

'Sure honey have fun' said Rachel smiling and Nanna and Maria went upstairs. Rachel walked over to Finn who sat in his chair mocking over the lost football game. She went to sit on his lap.

'Hey baby' she whispered in his ear and she gave him a kiss

'Well hello there beautiful' said Finn grinning

'That new shirt looks so hot on you' said Rachel while she tugged on his shirt 'I've been wanting to rip it off all day'

'Let's not do that cause I'll get in trouble with Kurt' said Finn and he winked

'You know... the Maria and Chris are out tonight and the others are gonna sleep early tonight' said Rachel with a look of lust in her eyes 'You want to... have some fun tonight?'

'Horny pregnant sex?' said Finn grinning 'I'm all in'

'Good' said Rachel and she kissed him passionately

_Meanwhile upstairs with Nanna and Maria_

'Okay so I've been thinking about what song to sing and I had a few options' said Maria

'Whatever' said Nanna

'Excuse me?' said Maria

'You heard me' said Nanna 'I don't care what song it is as long as it isn't some Broadway song cause I'm not down with that'

'Okaaaay...' said Maria 'well I have no song options then'

'Fantastic' said Nanna 'You were gonna fail anyway'

'Who do you think you are?' said Maria offended 'Downstairs you were all smiling and playing nice and now here upstairs you suddenly turn into the bitch next door and you know what? I don't take it anymore! The only reason you are being bitchy to me is because you are jealous of me yeah you heard me YOU. ARE. JEALOUS. jealous because I have more talent than you and that I am gonna be more succesfull then you are EVER gonna be!'

'OH SO I'M JEALOUS? WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME STUPID NAIEVE GIRL WHO THINKS SHE'S SO AWESOME AND THAT EVERYONE WANTS TO BE HER FRIEND JUST BECAUSE SHE WAS ON BROADWAY SINCE SHE WAS 8 AND BECAUSE HER MOTHER IS ON BROADWAY WELL GUESS WHAT? I WOULD NEVER BE JEALOUS AT YOU CAUSE YOU ARE JUST SPOILED LITTLE BITCH!' yelled Nanna. Maria just stood there speechless

'You really think that way about me?' said Maria

'Well duh it's true' said Nanna

'How do you know it's true?' said Maria with tears in her eyes 'I am not that girl, I am scared okay? I am so freaking scared of everything'

'Wait... what?' said Nanna and she raised an eyebrow

'I know I may come over confident and strong but actually I'm not always that' said Maria'I am so scared I'm gonna mess up, I know I am on Broadway already and stuff but my mom is a legend on broadway and everyone expacts me to be too and you know what? I don't know if I can do it! I know I'm talented but as talented as her? No one will ever be that. I'll always be the girl who failed her mothers reputation because she wasn't good enough' Maria was crying at this point. Nanna looked at her stunned

'Look I know I may be a bitch sometimes but you have to believe me when I say that you are the most talented girl in our school and if there's one person who's gonna make it it's you! You will never fail your mom' said Nanna who felt bad for Maria

'Why are you doing this?' said Maria while she whiped the tears from her eyes

'Doing what?' said Nanna

'Being all nice to me?' said Maria

'I don't know...' said Nanna 'I... I gotta go now I'll see you in Glee tomorrow kay?'

'Sure' said Maria and Nanna rushed out of her room.

**Okay guys this is the new chapter! :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT! **

**Till next time!**

**xx**


	7. Let's see the baby

**Thank you for all the reviews guys!**

**I am so happy you all like it! Here's a new chapter**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW CAUSE I NEED THOSE! I know I sounds really desperate but I need them ;)**

**I don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

The next day in school Maria looked for Nanna, she had found the perfect song for them to sing and she wanted to discuss it with her. She found Nanna on a bench just outside of the school

'Hey' said Maria and she sat down next to Nanna 'You texting?'

'No' said Nanna not looking away from her phone

'Looks an awefull lot like it' said Maria

'I'm sexting' said Nanna who looked at Maria frustrated 'That's something else'

'Okaaaay...' said Maria awkwardly 'Is it your boyfriend?'

'Nope my girl' said Nanna

'You're...?' said Maria

'What? a lesbian? Yeah I am. You have any problems with that?' said Nanna suddenly aggrassive

'No not at all!' said Maria 'My uncles and my grandfathers are gay so I'm pretty used to it' after that there was a silence until Nanna spoke up

'Her name's Ali' said Nanna 'Well actually it's Aliana but everyone calls her Ali'

'Who?' said Maria

'Are you stupid or something?' said Nanna 'My girl of course!'

'Oh right..' said Maria not really knowing what to say 'So how long have you two been together?'

'For 6 months now' said Nanna 'It's pretty hard having a long distance relationship. She lives in LA'

'Really?' said Maria 'And how did you meet?'

'We met on twitter actually' said Nanna 'We were both fan of the same band and that's how we met, we skyped and we fell in love. I know it sounds weird and stuff but we really love eachother. I met her last month and when I finally saw her in real life I knew she was the love of my life. I'm never letting her go again'

'Wow that's... interesting' said Maria 'I'm happy for you'

'It hurt so much when I had to leave her at the airport' said Nanna 'When she left she just took a part of me with her you know? I'm not whole without her'

'I don't know the feeling but I feel bad for you that she lives so far away' said Maria

'Wait... ' said Nanna putting her phone away 'You've never been in love?'

'I don't have time to fall in love!' said Maria 'I mean I have Broadway and school! Plus my dad would kill any boy who'd want to date me'

'We've gotta find you a boyfriend!' said Nanna

'Wait.. what? But I...' said Maria but Nanna interupted her

'No buts! we are gonna find you a boy weather you like it or not!' said Nanna

'Okay FINE!' said Maria 'Oh and by the way I had an amaizng idea for a song for Glee'

'Tell me about it on our way to class' said Nanna and she linked her arm through Marias

* * *

'So tell me Rachel' said the doctor 'what number of pregnancy is this?'

'It's my fifth pregnancy' said Rachel, her and Finn were at the doctors office to let him check on their baby

'Okay well let's have a look shall we?' said the doctor and he put some gel on Rachels stomach. Rachel shivered. She'd never get used to that cold gel on her stomach. The doctor scanned her stomach and a picture appeared on the screen

'Well Rachel you're already 4 months along' said the doctor 'How come that you've not noticed that you're pregnant? Considering this is your fifth pregnancy'

'Well I was on birthcontrol and I forgot it one time but I didn't notice it and I don't have a gag reflex so I don't throw up a lot' said Rachel 'The only things I noticed were that I had gained weight and that I had my meat craving again'

'Okay' said the doctor 'Well anyway you baby looks happy and healthy. How many copies do you want?'

'4 please' said Rachel and the doctor went to get them.

'I love you so much Rach' said Finn and Rachel turned her head to face him and she saw he had tears in his eyes

'This is you fifth child and you're still crying?' teased Rachel

'It's such a beautiful miracle every time' said Finn 'I can't get enough of it'

'Well let's just let this one be the last okay?' said Rachel

'Of course babe' said Finn and he kissed her on the lips and Rachel happily replied the kiss. Before they could even get to the second base the doctor came in again

'So here are your copies and your pregnancy vitamins and I'lll see you in two weeks okay?' said the doctor

'Thank you doc' said Finn and they both shook the doctors hand and went home

* * *

When Finn and Rachel walked into the house they immiadtelly got attacked by an overexcited Lilly

'Did you see the baby? What does it look like? Is it small like mommy or big like you daddy? Do you have a picture? Can I see it?' Lilly stopped because she needed to breath. Finn picked Lilly up

'Woah easy baby girl' said Finn 'Yes we saw the baby and it was still very small but it is still growing inside of mommies tummy, we have a picture and of course you can see it!' said Finn laughing at his daughters excitement. She was just like Rachel when she got excited about something

'Let me seeeeeee!' demanded Lilly and Rachel showed her the picture

'You see that little peanut?' said Rachel she pointed at the picture 'That's the baby'

'But it doesn't look like a baby' said Lilly confused

'It's still growing but in a few months it will look like a baby honey' said Rachel and Finn put Lilly down

'Can I have it?' asked Lilly

'Have what? The sonogram?' asked Rachel

'Yes I'd like to show it to my friends tomorrow!' said Lilly

'Sure baby girl' said Finn and he gave her the sonogram. Lilly happily ran away to her room with it

Í'm glad she changed her mind about the baby' said Rachel and Finn wrapped his arms aroud her waist and pressed a kiss on her hair

'Just wait till the baby is here then she'll really learn how hard it is to be a sister' said Finn

'Well that's still months away so we'll have enough time to prepare her for that' said Rachel

**New chapter! :)**

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IF THE BABY SHOULD BE A BOY OR A GIRL! IT'S YOUR CHOICE :)**

**xxx**


	8. The accident

**Hey guys! Sorry you had to wait so long for a new chapter!**

**Warning: This chapter will be shocking so be prepared ;)**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWNG!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy (:**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

'Okay so today it's Marias and Nannas turn to show us their duet' said Mr Shuester and Nanna and Maria walked up on the stage. Maria began with a little speech

'My mom helped us pick the song since we didn't really know what song to sing but we hope it's the right choice' said Maria

'Yeah just play it!' said Nanna, the music started playing and Nanna was the first one to sing

_Nanna:_  
_I don't know why I like it_  
_I just do_

_I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me_  
_I keep your photograph beside my bed_  
_Livin' in a world of fantasies_  
_I can't get you out of my head, ohh_

**Maria:**  
**I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night**  
**Why you wanna make me feel so good**  
**I got a love of my own baby**  
**I shouldn't get so hung up on you**

**_Both:_**  
**_Oh I remember the way that we touch_**  
**_I wish I didn't like it so much_**  
**_Oh I get so emotional baby_**  
**_Every time I think of you_**  
**_I get so emotional baby_**  
**_Ain't it shocking what love can do_**

**Maria:**  
**Ain't it shocking what love can do**

**_Both:_**  
**_Ain't it shocking what love can do_**  
**_I gotta watch you walk in the room baby_**  
**_I gotta watch you walk out_**  
**_I like the animal way you move_**  
**_And when you talk_**  
**_I just watch your mouth_**

**_Oh I remember the way that we touch_**  
**_I wish I didn't like it so much (No!)_**  
**_Oh I get so emotional baby_**  
**_Every time I think of you_**  
**_I get so emotional baby_**  
**_Ain't it shocking what love can do_**

**_I get so emotional baby_**  
**_Every time I think of you_**  
**_I get so emotional baby_**

**Maria:**  
**Ain't it shocking what love can do**

_Nanna:_  
_Ain't it shocking what love can do_

_**Both:**_  
_**See I remember the way that we touch**_  
_**I wish I didn't like it so much (No no no)**_

_**I get so emotional baby**_  
_**Every time I think of you**_  
_**I get so emotional baby**_  
_**Ain't it shocking what love can do (Oh!)**_  
_**I get so emotional baby**_  
_**Every time I think of you**_  
_**I get so emotional baby**_  
_**Ain't it shocking what love can do**_  
_**I get so emotional (Oh baby!)**_  
_**Ain't it shocking what love can do**_

_**(I get, so emotional) I get so emotional baby (I get so emotional)**_  
_**Every time I think of you (Every time I think of you)**_  
_**I get so (Every time!) emotional baby (Oh-oh!)**_  
_**Ain't it shocking what (Yeah) love can do (Ooh!)**_  
_**Oh yeah!**_

When the song was over they were greeted with a standing ovation. Nanna and Maria laughed and Maria pulled Nanna into a hug.

'Wow girls that was truly amazing!' said Mr Shuester 'I think we found our two duet singers for sectionals!' Nanna and Maria gave eachother a high five. Then Marias phone started vibrating, she saw it was her mother calling. Strange... her mother never called her when she was in school. She picked up her phone, the room went silent

'Hello?' said Maria 'Waht? I... is he okay? Yes I'll be there soon, stay strong mom' and she hung up the phone

'What was it?' asked Nanna and Maria looked up from her phone with tears in her eyes

'It's my dad he... he had an accident' said Maria and Nanna went over to hug her.

'I'll bring you to the hospital okay?' said Nanna and she took Maria with her

* * *

**Finns POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that my head hurted like hell. What happened to me? I looked around and saw I was in a white room. There were machines everywhere. Wait I know where I am... I'm in a hospital... but why? Then I hear a sob and I feel something cling to my hand. I want to lift my head but it hurts so much, I fall back on the pillow and groan. The sobbing person looks up at me

'Finn' whispers the person 'Finn you... you're awake! Thank god I was so afraid I would lose you!' the person stands up and I see a short brunette standing by my side. Who is this person? She's gorgeous but why is she here? Why does she care about me that much? Then I notice she's holding her stomach with one hand and I see a little bump in her stomach. She's pregnant, without knowing it I can tell. I have no idea why I can tell that she's pregnant but I just know. The brunete leans in to kiss my lips but I turn my head so her lips land on my cheek. I am not letting a stranger kiss me

'Finn?' said the brunette 'What is wrong?'

'Who are you?' I ask her and I see her eyes go wide and they fill themselfes with tears

'Do... don't you remember me?' said the brunette and I shook my head 'I'm Rachel... I'm your wife'

'WOAH!' I said 'You are not my wife! I am not married! If I were I would know'

'Look at your hand Finn look at your weddingband' I lift my hands up but I see no ring

'I don't see a ring'

'Finn where is your ring?' said the brunette, Rachel 'What did you do with it?'

'Look I don't know what your problem is but you clearly need help' I told her 'You are not my wife! I don't even have a girlriend! So don't come in here and claim to be my wife when I know you are not'

I see her standing there with tears in her eyes and she says 'I'm so sorry this has happened to you I truly am but you'll remember I'm sure of it'

'What should I remember?' I said 'There is nothing to remember when I don't know you!'

'Finn don't do this please' said Rachel 'You know me better than anyone else'

'I don't even know your last name!' I said

'My last name is Hudson' said Rachel

'But that's my last name!' I said 'I want your real last name!'

'That is my real last name!' said Rachel 'But my maiden name is Berry, Rachel Berry'

I can't help but think that Hudson suits her better. Stop Finn you can't think about her like that she is just a crazy woman that needs help. Then I see a doctor walk in.

'I see you're awake Finn?' said the doctor 'How are you feeling?'

'My head hurts like hell' I told him and the doctor examined my head when Rachel spoke up

'He lost his memory' whispered Rachel and the doctor looked at her 'He can't remember me or us'

'I didn't lose anything!' I told her 'You are crazy, you need help!'

'You are the one that needs help Mr Hudson, tell me your name' said the doctor, is the whole world against me or something? Why can't they see that I am right?

'Finn Hudson' I told him

'Good now what year is it?' said the doctor

'It's 2032' I said not really knowing where this was going

'Very good now tell me, where do you live?' said the doctor

'In New York' I said, I knew this much!

'And with who do you live there?' said the doctor

'On my own... I think... I don't really know' I said

'Finn you seem to have lost your memory' said the doctor to me and to Rachel he said 'I'm positive he'll be able to remember everything in a couple of weeks'

This was ridiculous I was not crazy! Then a girl from around the age of 16 came running into the room and stopped at my bed

'Dad?' said the girl and she hugged me 'O my, thank god you're okay! I was so worried when mom phoned me!' This girl looked very much like Rachel so I assumed Rachel was her mother but then why did she call me dad?

'Wait... dad?' I said

'Yes dad!' said the girl 'You're my dad!'

'Wh... what?' I said but I got interrupted by a little four year old girl running into the room and she jumped on my bed

'Daddy!' said the girl as she wrapped her arms around my neck. What in heavens name was going on here? 'You're safe!'

I shoved the kid off and looked at her 'Who are you?' I saw tears form in the little girls eyes

'Daddy?' said the little girl

'I'm not your daddy!' I told her 'I'm not anyone's dad! you are all crazy! I am not and I will never be anyone's father or husband! Now leave me alone!' I felt bad for them I mean they couldn't help it they were crazy right? I saw the little girl started to cry and Rachel picked her up

'Why is daddy being so mean?' asked the little girl to Rachel

'Daddy has lost his memory' said Rachel and the older girl looked at me, I saw she had tears in her eyes also

'Don't you remember anything?' said the older girl and I shook my head. The girl started to cry also, I swear these people were crazy! Was I in some sort of mental hospital? What was WITH all these people?

'He... he can't remember us' whispered the older girl 'Do you think he's able to remember Chris and Noah?' who the hell were Chris and Noah?

'I don't know' whispered Rachel 'I don't think so' I saw a single tear fall from her eyes. then she put her hands on her stomach

'What is it mom?' asked the older girl

'I just felt the baby move for the first time' said Rachel and she looked at me happily but then she remembered that I didn't know her. She asked for the two children to leave. When we were alone she started talking

'I'm so sorry Finn' began Rachel 'You... you really don't remember me do you? Or our family?'

'We don't have a family' I said

'I can't believe you forgot everything' said Rachel 'Our first kiss, our first date, our first time, our wedding, our honeymoon!'

'All those things didn't happen' I said 'You just made that up'

'Don't you see it Finn?' said Rachel 'We need you'

'I don't even know you!' I said and then I looked at her stomach 'Whose is it?'

'What do you think?' said Rachel with tears in her eyes 'Yours of course'

'Okay first I never got someone pregnant so that baby can't be mine' I said 'And second I never met you before!' She just looked at me while the tears streamed from her eyes

'But it is' whispered Rachel, I wanted to believe her so bad... but I couldn't

**Pretty serious chapter huh?**

**Let's hope Finns memory will come back!**

**PLEASE POST A REVIEW!**

**xx**


	9. First memories

**New chapter (:**

** I'm so glad you liked the last one!**

**PLEASE KEEP REVIEWNG!**

**I don't own Glee**

**Enjoy (:**

_**A day in the life of the Hudsons**_

'Good news Mr Hudson you may return home today' said the doctor as he walked into the room. It was two days after the accident and things still hadn't changed he still didn't remember anything about Rachel or their kids

'But where is my home?' said Finn

'Mrs Hudson will take you home' said the doctor as he walked out again

'But!' said Finn but the doctor had already disappeared. He was not going home with stranger what if they were murderers or something? You could never know! Rachel walked in

'The doctor just told me you can go home' said Rahel

'Forget it I'm not going home with you!' said Finn

'Well where else do you want to go?' said Rachel

'Uggh fine' said Finn grumbling and he went to the bathroom to get dressed, when he came out after a few minutes he saw Rachel was already waiting for him

'You coming?' said Rachel and he went with her. He had no other choice, the world could be so cruel sometimes. The ride back to Rachel and Finns apartment was awkward Rachel didn't know what to say and Finn just simply didn't want to say anything.

'Nice place' said Finn as he walked into the apartment

'Thanks your brother decorated it' said Rachel

'I don't have a brother or at least not that I can remember' said Finn and Rachel sighed, this was going to be a long day. Then an 8 year old little boy came running into the room

'Mom mom mom!' said the boy while he jumped around excited

'What is it honey?' said Rachel

'I got a B on my english test!' said the boy

'That's amazing!' said Rachel and she kissed his head 'I'm so proud of you'

The boy pushed his mother off a little 'Ewww mom no kisses!' said the boy and Rachel laughed

'It's the age' said Rachel to Finn and Finn just looked at her as if she was a talking chair

'Finn this is Noah' said Rachel as she introduced the little boy

'Hi dad' said Noah

'Wait what? I am not a father! How many more kids are you going to pretend we have?' said Finn

'We have four kids' said Rachel and she put her hands on her stomach 'And the fifth is on its way'

Finn shook his head 'No no no! Stop it! I am not your father I... I am not, okay?' then a boy from around the age of 16 came walking in. Finn looked at him surprised, this boy looked exactly like him well, a younger version of him

'Welcome home dad' said the boy

'WHAT IS THIS?' yelled Finn frustrated

'See this is why I didn't want you to visit him in the hospital' whispered Rachel but loud enough for Finn to hear

'I'm sorry mom' said the older boy and then he walked to Finn 'I'm Chris'

'and I'm Finn' said Finn

Chris chuckled 'I know who you are dad'

'I AM NOT YOUR DAD!' yelled Finn and Chris looked at him shocked

'You know what?' said Rahel 'I've had enough of this! You you and you!' and she pointed at Finn, Chris and Noah 'Are going to central park and see if you can get him to remember something bring him to all the places we've been to as a family but please do something cause I can't stand this anymore!'

'Okay relax mom we'll be back in a few hours' said Chris and he kissed his mother cheek, he was such a mommies boy. Rachel pushed Finn, Noah and Chris out of the door with their coates and went to lie on the bed. This had been an exhausting day already and it was only 2 pm!

Outside of the apartment the boys took Finn outside to central park, well Chris did cause Noah was too excited about going outside and couldn't stop jumping around. Even though Finn didn't like it he decided to make the best of it.

'So your name is Chris huh?' said Finn to Chris

'Yeah I'm named after my granddad' said Chris

'Cool' said Finn, somewhere deep inside the name Chris had sounded familiar. 'So tell me something about yourself'

'Well I'm 16 I have a twin sister and two other siblings as you have seen' said Chris 'I like playing football and any other sports, I also like to sing. I'm in my school's Glee club and we're pretty good' this kid was nice at least he didn't push him to remember stuff.

'Sounds great' said Finn and they had arrived at central park. Noah immidiately ran off to the playground.

'Be carefull!' yelled Finn after him. He had no idea why but somthing inside of him told him to look after this kid even though he didn't know him. Chris and Finn walked to the playground where Noah was on the swings. Finn looked at him and smiled he was one cute kid, he looked like Rachel.

'I'm not gonna force you to remember anything you know?' said Chris suddenly when they had sat down on a bench in the park 'You'll remember at your own time'

'I don't know IF there is anything to remember!' said Finn

'There is and you'll notice it soon enough' said Chris. Finn looked around the park, everywhere he saw parents play with their kids. He looked around and suddenly a picture came into his mind, like a flashback. He saw himself and a little 4 year old kid. The boy came running to him and yelled 'Daddy daddy! Look I found a spider!' 'Well don't show it to your mother' said Finn laughing and he picked the boy up. 'Daddy loves you Chris' 'Love you too daddy' said the boy and the flashback has ended.

'Hello?' said Chris who was waving at Finn, apparently Finn had been gone for a few minutes 'Are you there?'

'You're my son' said Finn and he looked at Chris 'I... I just got a flasback I saw you and me here in central park and you.. you had caught a spider or something?'

'I can't believe you remembered something!' said Chris 'Mom will be so happy'

'Who is your mother?' asked Finn

'Rachel of course' said Chris

'I... She can't be your mother! I don't even remember her!' said Finn 'She is some crazy woman who made you think that!' said Finn and Chris looked at him with hurt in his eyes

'Someday you'll remember dad... just be patient' said Chris

* * *

'A... and he can't remember anything! Not me! Not our kids! Not even his own mother! I don't know what to do next Santana I really don't!' Rachel had called Santana after she had woken up from her nap, Kurt and Blaine didn't pick up their phones so she turned to Santana

'Okay midget relax!' said Santana 'This is not good for baby Hudson! Just stay there and keep calm I'm show frankenteen how we do it in Lima heights, I'm coming over!'

'Please don't hurt him bad Santana' said Rache who was still crying

'Just stay there and please clean yourself up a bit I don't need your tears and mascara on my clothes!' said Santana

'Okay please hurry' said Rachel

'Girl I'm on my way!' said Santana and she hung up the phone. Rachel went to sit on the couch and dried her tears, how long was it going to take until Finn would remember something?

**Loved it? Hated it?**

**PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION!**

**xxx**


End file.
